Vambora pra Itália 8D
by Miwako .Pon
Summary: Saori decide dar umas 'férias' para os cavaleiros, e deixou para MdM escolher o local, mais precisamente: a Itália. e agora?
1. Irmã?

Logo cedo, MdM pega um par de pratos de bateria e sobe ao terceiro templo, e entra na sala que tem um microfone de onde pode-se ouvir em todos os 13 templos, e começou a batê-los em frente ao microfone que estava ligado.

MdM: -ainda batendo os pratos- ACORDEM! ACORDEM!!

Depois de 10...no máximo 20 minutos estavam todos menos Saori no 13º templo.

Milo: -meio dormindo- cadê a Saori? xO

MdM: ela foi viajar, e disse pra nós também tirar-mos umas férias, e ela deixou EU encarregado de escolher o lugar para onde iremos :D

Mu: e pra onde é? o inferno? -bocejando-

MdM: não...nós iremos para a Itália!

Shura: Iremos pra 'Imaginária'? xx vamos pra espanha de uma vez /o/

MdM: -pega um megafone e fala no ouvido do Shura- ITÁLIA SEU SURDO è.é

Shura: ah ta .-. não precisa ser grosso! ¬¬

Afrodite: e agora? o que a gente faz?

Mdm: às 9 eu quero vocês na frente de áries de malas prontas!

depois do recado, todos vão para suas 'casas' arrumar suas malas e irem para áries, pois sabiam que se não fossem Mask ia arrastá-los pra lá, e ainda assim puxaria seus pés à noite, as 9 em ponto estavam todos em áries, entraram no avião luxuoso que os aguardava e foram pra Itália, que não era tão longe. Chegando lá encontraram uma limusine preta os esperando..

Mordomo: bem vindo, senhor Carlito, entrem que chegaremos em alguns minutos a mansão

Todos entraram no carro apavorados: primeiro: descobriram o nome do MdM, segfundo ele é rico?! Oo Em 5 minutos chegaram em uma mansão de campo grande e branca, com um belo jardim, picina e tudo o que se tem direito, quando saem do carro chega uma empregada toda afobada pra eles.

MdM: o que houve Amélia?! o-õ

Amélia! Senhor Carlito! aconteceu algo horrivel! Senhorita Miwako está com febre faz alguns dias e quando lhe dei a noticia de que o sebhor estava vindo ela desceu correndo as escadas e acabou caindo!

MdM: -apavorado ele a segura pelos ombros e xaqualha um pouco- O QUE? ELA ESTÁ BEM? ELA NÃO MORREU NÉ? ELA QUEBROU ALGUM OSSO? O-O -diz o moço com os olhos lacrimejando-

Amélia: c-calma senhor Carlito! ela está bem! ela não se quebrou, só esta um pouco fraca, mas continua com febre.

Todos ficaram pasmos com o que acontecera, MdM estava quase chorando? ou era impressão? e esta 'Miwako' quem era? uma noiva? namorada? ou o que?

Aioria: -segunra o MdM pra ele não matar a pobre Amélia- Calma! vai ficar tudo bem o-õ mas afinal quem é ela?

MdM: ela..é minha preciosa...a pessoa mais preciosa pra mim...por isso me tornei um cavaleiro, pra poder protegê-la...

Todos: -ficam chocados pensando que ele tem uma noiva ou algo parecido-

MdM: ela é minha irmãzinha, a única família que eu tenho...

Aí! mais uma vez, eles ficaram apavoirados: ELE TEM UMA IRMÃ! Oo Como será que ela é? será que ela seria como o irmão? um quase vampiro sanguinário? Bem só tem um jeito de sabeeerr ;D E todos seguem para dentro da mansão, indo primeiramente visitar a pobre garota que estava doente. MdM bateu à porta.

MdM: Miwako? podemos entrar?

Miwako: h-haai.

Uma voz fraca, gentil e suave respondeu ao chamado, eles entraram no quarto e viram um quarto com os tons de parede brancos, com uma varanda 'redonda'(tipo aquelas que quando você sai é redonda vista de fora xD') com cortinas brancas transparentes de seda voando para dentro do quarto com a leve brisa da manhã, havia um espelho grande de corpo inteiro com a moldura dourada, um tapete crreme no chão, uma penteadêira com perfumes e maquiagem, e por fim, a cama possuia também os lençois limpos e brancos como a neve e a cabeçeira também era dourada, como todos detalhes do quarto. Nela estava uma garota de pele clara e cabelos acinzentados, com um olho lilás e outro verde água, de camisola branca de manga comprida e cheia de babados(uma típica camisola Gothic lolita xD' bom, se não for assim, imaginem uma o.oV) olhando para a porta onde todos estavam.

Mdm: -se aproxima da menina, da um beijo no rosto dela, se ajoelha no chão ao lado da cama e fica olhando pra ela sorrinco e passando a mão nos cabelos lisos dela- Voltei pra casa

Miwako: mano! ;-; -ela o abraçou com lágrimas nos olhos- eu tava com saudades! minha cabeça dói! você não vai mais embora, né? ç.ç

MdM: primeiro de tudo: eu também tava com saudades, segundo: deite ai -coloca ela deitada na cama de novo- você tem que se cuidar com essa sua saúde instavel tampinha! e terceiro: nós viemos passar as férias aqui...então eu acho que não poderei ficar aqui por muito tempo...

Miwako: -com os olhos lacrimejando- mas..você promete voltar de novo? ;.;

Mdm: -prometo -diz ele abraçando a irmã-

Na porta:

Milo e Shura: que graçinha... -se entre olham- você não! eu? não! grrrr...¬¬ -viram a cara cada um para um lado-

Afrodite: -olhando a cena familiar e secando as lágrimas na camisa do Mu- que lindo! ;.; nunca pensei que o Carlito seria assim tão sensivel com uma gerotinha! ;-; ela é tão fraquinha, tão bonitinha, da vontade de apertá-la ;.;

Mu: -.- olha meu filho, quer parar se molhar minha camisa? ¬¬

Afrodite: -solta a camisa molhada do Mu- sinto muito Gregório Cassandro. çç

Deba: eu hein, ele tem visto muito Maria Florentina(uma novela que eu e a dona Anne inventamos 8D')

E assim foi o dia, MdM com Miwako e os outros olhando a feliz cena familiar, mais o que acontecerá quando ela se recuperar:O aguardem xDDDD 


	2. Loucuras no país das maravilhas

Depois de uns dias repousando, Miwako voltou a se sentir bem(ainda bem! ficar naquela cama preta enjoa! --') ela resolveu dar uma volta pelo terreno da casa(atrás da casa tinha um campo e um bosque, como nessas casa de livro e tal xD) e sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore que ficava em frente ao lago. Ela estava quase pegando no sono, quando viu um Carlito correndo vestido de coelho correndo.

MdM: é tarde! é tarde tão tarde até que arde!

Miwako: Carlooooo!!

Mdm: ai ai meu Deus! -vira pra Miwako- Alô adeus! -vira de volta e continua correndo pra um 'túnel'- é tarde é tarde é tarde!

como ela não queria perder o irmão de vista ela foi atrás dele, e ela cai em um buraco e quando percebe está no chão. ela se encontra em um bosque, sentada em um tronco de árvore e sente que é observada, então ela olha para trás e leva um suto, fazendo com que caisse para trás ao ver Saga e Kanon vestidos com roupas iguais tagarelando.

Miwako: Kanon! Saga! aonde foi meu irmão?

Kanon: tsc, tsc, pobre menina, se perdeu de seu irmão... 8D

Saga: não sabemos para onde ele foi, mas talvez tenha ido por ali 8D -olha pra direita e aponta para a esquerda-

Kanon: eu ter ido por lá.. DD -olha para a esquerda e aponta para a direita-

Miwako: estão me deixando confusa!

Saga: tsc, tsc, coitadinha, a deixamos confusa 8DDD

Miwako: ora! deixa para lá! -vira de costas para eles e vai andando deixando os dois a ver navios-

??: Meow o que tras uma garotinha a passear por esses lados...sozinha...hihihihi :)

Miwako: -com medo- q-quem esta ai?

??: Meooooow hihihihihi :D

Derrepente ela olha para trás e ve um sorriso cínico flutuando no ar, depois aparecem orelhas, os olhos, o rosto as partes do corpo, e um rabo, quando ela percebe a criatura estava a abraçando por trás e cheirando seus cabelos.

Miwako: quem é você e o que quer de mim? -com lágrimas nos olhos de medo-

??: Meoooow sinto muito se a assustei :D(o meu :D é pra ser um sorriso cínico, ta? xD mais só quando ele fazer xD') -vira ela e segura sua mão e da um beijo-

Miwako: M-Milo! o que é tudo isso? para onde foi meu irmão? por que estão todos aqui? eu estou confusa!

Milo: meow? seu irrrrrrmão? não sei para onde foi :D não sei nem quem eu sou hihihihihi :D mas não devias andar sozinha por aqui :D

Miwako: então...você poderia ir comigo procurá-lo?

Quando ela percebe está sozinha com um caminho para seguir, ela anda, anda, e anda quando começa a ouvir uma música:

'A very merry unbirthday to me To who?  
To me Oh you!  
A very merry unbirthday to you Who me?  
Yes, you!  
Oh, me!  
Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea A very merry unbirthday to you!'

como é muito curiosa ela segue o som e ve uma mesa cheia de bules de chá biscoitos, etc...e um Afrodite vestido de chapeleiro maluco, um Camus de lebre maluca e o Shura fazendo o cosplay do ratinho que fica dormindo xD os dois(Afro e Camus) continuavam cantando até que...

Miwako: com licença...

Afrodite: -cerca uns bules e xícaras como se fossem seu tesouro- o que queres?

Miwako: para onde foi aquele coelho branco?

Camus: hahahahahaha ela quer saber do coelho :D trouxeste um presente?

Miwako: presente?

Afrodite: exato! hoje é desaniversário dele -pega um bule e derrama chá no Camus- :DDDD

Camus: -com a boca aberta bebendo o chá-

Miwako: o.o então...hoje deve ser meu desaniversário também...

Afrodite: ora, ora, é mesmo?

Miwako: sim, ma..

Antes que ela pudesse falar algo direito eles a puxaram e começaram a cantar agora com Shura junto:

'A very merry unbirthday to me To who?  
To me Oh you!  
A very merry unbirthday to you Who me?  
Yes, you!  
Oh, me!  
Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea A very merry unbirthday to you!'

Miwako: -cai em uma das cadeiras-

Camus: -serve chá pra ela- e então, querida o que conta:D

Miwako: preciso encontrar aquele coelho branco!

Afrodite: ora, é mesmo? -comendo um pires com manteiga-

Miwako: O.o é mesmo! preciso encontrá...

Mais uma vez ela não pode falar...

Camus: cháááá!! -puxa Miwako e faz eles trocarem de cadeira e isso acontece por um tempo- mais chá:D

Miwako: mais eu não tomei nenhum chá ainda!

Camus e Afrodite ficam tagarelando enquanto ela vai se afastando correndo atrás do 'coelho branco' ela segue por um caminho e encontra Aldebarán, Aiolia, Aioros e Shaka pintando as rosas vermelhas de todas as roseisas de dourado.

Miwako: por que estão pintando essas roseiras? o.o

Shaka: -vira pra ela- por que o rei quer as rosas douradas.

Aioros: -pintando e falando- e erramos a semente, e colocamos sementes vermelhas, e eram para ser douradas.

Aldebarán: se o rei souber disso mandará nos torturar até a morte!

Miwako: quem é o rei? o.o

Começa uma música de marcha assustadora e todos se curvam inclusive Miwako e vem uma tropa de soldados e vem um Mu vestido de rei e uma Anne vestida de Rainha atrás dele. Como Mu é muito perceptivo ele ve uma das rosas meio dourada meio vermelha.

Mu: por que minhas rosas estão vermelhas?! -olhando com raiva para os 4 que estavam pintando as rosas- TORTUREM-NOS!

Os soldados vem e levam todos menos Miwako para serem torturados até a morte oo'

Mu: ora, o que é isso, meu bem?

Anne: é apenas uma bela garotinha, meu rei.

Mu: levante-se.

Miwako: -levanta-se- sim meu rei.

Mu: o que procuras, meu bem?

Miwako: apenas o meu caminho...

Mu: IMPOSSIVEL! TUDO AQUI É MEU!

Miwako: sinto muito, foi somente um modo de dizer, vossa majestade.

Anne: mas, você sabe jogar criket?

Miwako: ora, sei vossa magestade

Anne: então jogue conosco!

Anne pegou Miwako pela mão e foi levá-la para escolher aqueles trequinhos com que se joga criket...como de costume a Rainha acertou 3 arcos(que eram os soldados...x3') e o rei como não sabia jogar direito ele não acertou a bola e a Rainha teve que dar um jeito para a bolinha correr e acertar todos os arcos, mas infelizmente ele não conseguiu acertar um, e adivinhem o que ele fez? sim ele mandou torturar --' então vemos um MdM correndo.

MdM: sinto muito pelo atraso, vossa majestade!

Mu: ora! chegaste na hora certa! é a sua vez de bater.

MdM: -se prepara para bater mais erra quando ouve-se uma Miwako falando 'Carloo!'- ora! como ousa fazer-me errar? ò.ó

Miwako: ora sinto muito. Continuem...

Mu: bom, é sua vez, menininha.

Miwako: ok -pega um daqueles tacos, e se prepara para bater e como Mu estava mais ou menos a sua frente ela pate com o 'taco' na bunda dele(XDDDD') culpa do Milo-neko que estava atrás dela e fez ela bater no rei-

Mu: COMO OUSAS! Ò-------Ó

Miwako: sinto muito! eu não queria...

Mu: TORTUREM-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Miwako começou a correr desesperada por um caminho qualquer e começou a ver tudo preto, ela achou que tinham-na pegado, mas ela abriu os olhos e viu seu irmão a sacudindo e falando 'Miwako! acorde! Miwakoooo!' desesperado da vida e fica com uma cara chocona feliz quando ela abre os olhos.

MdM: não faça mais isso! -abraça ela- você me deixou preocupado! ;; não faça isso nunca mais, ouviu?

Miwako: h-haii -abraça- eu tava com saudade! por onde você andou? por que você fujiu de mim? você me ignorava quando eu chamava seu nome! çç'

MdM: -não entendendo nada- deve ter sido apenas um sonho agora ta tudo bem :

e os dois continuaram conversando até a hora do almoço...

-  
weeeee! mais um capítulo chegou ao fim! \o/ demorou, mais chegou /o/ coloquei a dona Anne no meio agora, coitada, vai sofrer um monte hahahahahaha 8DDD bom é isso ai obrigada pelas reviews :D 


	3. Reiners x Le Taspu

Depois do episódio de Alice no País das maravilhas, era segunda feira, e Miwako estava sentada na penteadeira se arrumando para a escola, e haviam dois 'mal elementos' a espiando(Milo e Shura, quem mais poderia ser? --'), continuando, eles estavam a espiando silenciosamente e quando ouvem vozes se escoram na parede sem fazer barulho e vêem MdM conversando com outro indivíduo.

MdM: então, não a perca de vista, ok?

??: Sim, Carlo. Por acaso você está indiretamente me chamando de inútil? -diz ele com uma cara divertida-

Mdm: o-o não! é claro que não! você cuidou dela desde qua tínhamos 5 anos, e que eu fui para a Grécia, você é como um irmão pra nós, e eu sinto muito que tenha que ficar aqui cuidando dela enquanto estou fora, deve ser cansativo, sinto muito..

??: Ora! o que é isso, eu adoro ficar cuidando dela, Miwako é como a irmãzinha que eu nunca tive

Milo e Shura: dia!

MdM: bom dia, o que fazem aqui? o-õ -diz ele alterando uma das sombrancelhas-

Shura: n-nada, só acordamos cedo e resolvemos dar uma volta pela casa :D

??: então por que estão parados ai com uma cara de que estavam fazendo algo que não deviam?

Milo: -gagueja- ee--é...é...e quem é você para estar questionando? - diz ele apontado para o garoto de cabelos dourados/ruivos(um tom de amarelo meio laranja -') curtos, olhos cor de damasco(todo mundo já viu um damasco né? oO é meio alaranjadinho x') e a roupa impecavelmente limpa-

Dion: eu sou Dionísio, eu cuido dela desde que éramos pequenos -diz ele abrindo a porta do quarto de Miwako e vendo a cabeça dela desaparecendo e uma corda feita de lençóis presa no corrimão da pequena varanda- o que é isso? oõ

Os quatro correm até a varanda e vêem uma Miwako e uma outra garota de cabelos pretos compridos até a batata da perna e os olhos verde esmeraldas, ela vestia um vestido preto com rendas brancas e o cabelo preso por uma trança que estava por cima do ombro direito enquanto sua amiga de cabelos cinzentos um vestido cor de vinho com os detalhes na barra do vestido, os laçinhos nas mangas do vestido e na parte de cima do vestido e da cintura em preto, com os cabelos presos em um pequeno rabo com umas mechas do cabelo com uma presilha dourada em forma de rosa, Miwako estava se levantando do chão quando ouvem algo.

Dion: -grita lá de cima- O QUE VOCÊS DUAS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO A ESSA HORA DA MANHÃ? NÃO SERIA MELHOR UTILIZAR UM MEIO MAIS CONVENCIONAL COMO A PORTA? ¬¬ VOCÊS PODIAM SE MACHUCAR SABIAM?! U-U

Anne: -pega na mão da Miwako e elas saem correndo devagar se divertindo com a cena- corra princesa! corra! senão o dragão feroz vai nos pegar!

Miwako: rápido Anne! rápido! eu irei morar contigo até que alguém mate este dragão que iria matar-me e jantar minha carne esta noite!

E as duas corriam para a frente da casa rindo e correndo que nem duas bobinhas até chegarem até sua carruagem, quando chegam lá encontram um Dionísio furioso, e um Carlo confuso e um Milo e um Shura desatando a rir xDDD

Anne: Ora Dion! não foi assim tão grave né?

MdM: Grave? vocês poderiam ter caido e se machucado! ó.ò

Miwako: Ah! a gente faz isso todo dia! não sei porque vocês ficam assim...

Milo, Shura e MdM: TODOS OS DIAS?! OO -olham com os olhos arregalados para o Dion-

Dion: é...er...

MdM: Como pode deixar minha irmãzinha fazer isso?! OO

Dion: Mas eu não sabia! esta é a primeira vez que eu vejo! .O. afinal, vocês duas estão bem? o.o -quando ele vira para elas elas já estavam dentro do carro e indo para a escola- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! elas me deixaram falando sozinho de novo!

-  
Na escola

Quando as duas descem do carro na universidade(sim a gente ta na universidade, Anne! \o/ e a gente estuda moda e tal é como a Yazawa School em Gokinjo Monogatari (:) vem uma garota com cabelos curtos e vermelho-acastanhados e olhos castanhos quase pretos com um vestido meio curto amarelinho clarinho com babados brancos, todas as roupas eram originais, já que todos faziam suas próprias roupas, e elas tinham um grupo o 'Rein'(significa 'puro' em alemão), derrepente ela pula nas duas meninas.

Mizu: Anne-chaaaan!!! - Miwakooo-chaaaaannn!! -

Anne: Mizuu \o/

Miwako: bom dia Mizu-u /o/

E as três vão felizes e saltitantes pra sala de mãos dadas, enquanto isso eram olhadas por uma garota de cabelos compridos e cor de lavanta com roupas curtas(ok, resumindo..imaginem uma...er...diga-se..taspu :x' explicação no fim do capítulo xD') e brancas.

Cherry: humpt, parece que o grupinho esta unido novamente...-ela sai andando para a mesma sala já que estudavam (infelizmente) na mesma sala-

Cherry...a típica garota popular entre os garotos, e meio odiada pelas meninas, ela e seu grupinho: Candy e Mary faziam de tudo para acabar com o Rein e se tornarem as novas Reiners, Miwako, Anne e Mizu as chamavam de 'Le Taspu'(algo como: 'as putas' xDDD"). Dentro da sala de costura estavam todos trabalhando em grupo: Anne e Mizu estavam fazendo um conjunto de roupas e usando Miwako como manequim, já que ela ainda não estavam 100, e as Le Taspu fazendo roupas Le Taspu :D (todo mundo: oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! sééériooooooooooooooooo??????? ¬¬') e a professora passando e supervisionando todas, Mizu estava terminando a blusa do conjunto com uma máquininha de costura portátil, e derrepente quando ela termina ela levanta, coloca um pé na mesa e mostra pra todo mundo.

Mizu: hahahahaha Acabeeeeeeeei! -------v

Professora: -chega perto, pega a blusa e analisa- está ótimo como sempre, Mizu, só que a costura está no avesso, nunca venderá aolgo assim! -aponta pra Mizu- detenção! ¬¬

Anne também havia terminado e aconteceu a mesma coisa com Mizu, depois da aula de costura veio o almoço. Miwako, Anne e Mizu ficaram numa escada entre dois predios almoçando e conversando, ai o grupinho indesejado chega e senta em um banco perto de onde elas estavam.

Cherry: -olha pra Anne e Mizu- Ora, vejo que continuam pegando detenção, hahahahaha.

Anne: Para a sua informação, nós vemos a detenção como um lugar para melhorarmos nossos metodos de costura para a aula, ao contrário de você que pede pra sua mamãe fazer isso pra você, com medinho que suas unhas quebrem -aponta pras unhas de 5 centímetros da Cherry- haha.

Cherry: Humpt! a amiguinha megera ai de vocês também tem unhas compridas! -aponta pra Miwako-

Miwako: Olha, minha filha, eu pósso até ter minhas unhas de 2,5 cm mas elas não quebram por que eu fiz um tratamento pra deixá-las fortes e não quebrarem, então, se eu arranhasse esse seu rostinho não ia fazer mal nenhum (:

Mizu: E falando em rosto, o que é isso, Cherry? uma verruga ou uma espinha? o.õ

Anne: Na verdade, eu acho que não é nenhum, é uma segunda-cabeça!

Miwako: nossa! eu já tava achando que elas tinham joelhos na cara/ coitadinhas...é que elas trabalham taaaaanto nas aulas!

As três continuam comendo enquanto as outras pegam estojo de maquiagem e tudo mais pra ver os 'joelhos' e as 'segundas-cabeças', quando elas terminam começa ao segundo round.

Cherry: Ah, Miwako...todos sabem que você não ficou doente, você mentiu e ficou por ai vadiando, sua vagabunda (:

Miwako ficou com tanta raiva que tinha vontade de arrancar a cabeça dela mais foi detida por Mizu que começou a falar.

Mizu: Ah! claro! você sabe muito bem, né? já que você fugia no meio da aula pra se postituir ;D hahahahaha

Candy: Ah, todo mundo sabe que você é Lesbica, Mizu, então para de defender seus 'xodózinhos' hahahahaha.

Anne: ai, Mizu, seu segredo foi revelado -fazendo ceninha com a Mizu-

Mizu: sim...Anne...não poderei ficar contigo hoje...eu terei uma acompanhante..mais...ahn...'abundante' -diz ela olhando pra Candy, piscando pra ela e ajudando a Anne com a ceninha xD- Sabe, Candy, você acabou de descrobrir que eu tenho uma quedinha por você, esse seu rostinho...;D -diz ela chegando mais perto da Candy fazendo as três gritarem-

Candy, Mary e Cherry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH SAIA DAQUI SUA ABERRAÇÃO! SOCORROOOO! -e elas saem correndo \o\-

Miwkao: hahaha foi engraçado (: mas...daqui a alguns dias teremos de mudar nossas identidades...

Anne e Mizu: sério? Por quê? o.o

Miwako: Nós nos tornaremos: a Vagabunda, a Megera, e a Sapatão... hahahaha não brincadeira -rindo-

Dion: -aparece do nada e fica sentado com as pernas pra fora de uma janela que ficavam no prédio ao lado da escada, como se ela fosse pular de lá- Ora, ora, o que é tão engraçado, afinal?

Miwako: Demos uma surra em Le Tapu, elas sairam apavoradas!

Mizu: É isso ai! elas nem sabiam o que as atingiram:D

Anne: nem sei como elas ainda tinham força para correrem! n-n hahaha

Dion: hahaha, eu imagino!!

Miwako: Suas aulas não deviam ter começado já?

Dion: -se apoia nos braços na janela e olha pro céu azul- sim, mais eu gosto de ficar aqui, já que hoje não tem mais aula hoje, eu resolvi ficarr aqui e cabular aula ;P

Mizu: que coisa feia! ;) a gente resolveu fazer a mesma coisa!

Dion: Sério? O.O

Miwako: não a gente não tem mais aula, só a Anne e a Mizu-chan vão ficar na detenção, ai eu resolvi ficar com elas e ver se eu posso fazer algo, já que eu fiquei de manequim na aula de hoje...não se importa se eu ficar aqui até um pouco tarde?

Dion: não, tudo bem quando eu for eu aviso o Carlo pra vir te buscar (:

Miwako: ok (:

E eles se separam: as meninas pra sala de costura e ele fica ali parado, comendo mosca xD -  
Na sala da 'detenção'

Mizu: -ajoelhada no chão com a cabeça enterrada no colo de Miwako que está sentada numa cadeira chorando- buáááá! por quê a sensei tem que ser tãão mááá??? ç----ç

Anne: Isso é dever das bruxas, Mizu... -costurando uma calça capri-

Miwako: o.o ah pensa pelo lado bom, você pode se aperfeiçoar:D Pelo menos você pode se aperfeiçoar...eu nem posso fazer nada até a semana que vem, deveria ter fricado em casa --'

Mizu: -para de chora e enxuga as lágrimas- nooosssaaaaa!!! o.O já são 18 horas? O-O' gente tenho que ir!!

Anne e Miwako: até amanhã, Miiizuu-chaaun

E Mizu pega suas coisas e sai correndo pra casa, enquanto Miwako e Anne arrumavam a bagunça que estava a sala, quando elas sairam encontraram Carlo conversando com nossa Taspu preferidá ;D ¬¬' e esperando a menininha \o\

Carlo: Aleluia! o.O Achei que tinham morrido lá!

Cherry: pena que não é verdade --'

Carlo: o que disse? o.õ

Cherry: N-nada não :D bom tchauzinhu -da um beijo na bochecha do Carlo e vai andando, mais antes ela olha pra cara das duas e da uma bufada-

Miwako: -pega um lenço e molha ele com um poco de saliva, depois pula no Carlo e começa a esfrega a bochecha que a Cherry beijou- Ò.ó

Carlo: que você ta fazendo? isso dói! o.o'

Anne: ela ta tentando te desenfeta...

Carlo: ninguém pediu! u.u

Os três entram no carro(uau! o Carlo dirige:D) e começam a queima pneu xD

Miwako: yaay! vamo pra casa janta - to com fome çç'

Carlo: -toma o rumo pra casa da Anne deixar ela em casa-

Miwako: Heeey! por que você ta into por ai? nossa casa é pro outro lado! o.o

Carlo: é por causa da...Não diga que essa parasita vai jantar lá em casa?

Anne: É, maninho a parasita aqui vai sim, Miwako me convidou enquanto limpávamos a sala de costura! Seu grosso --'

Carlo: aff Buda! dai-me paciência fazer o que -voltam os 3 pra casa-

Eu realmente estou com preguiça de escrever isso(escrito é preguiçosa sim, e to com imaginação --')...então todos quando chegaram se dirigiram para a sala de jantar onde teve um banquete(imaginem o que quiserem de janta, pode ser até miojo tá o.oV') e Miwako pediu pra Anne dormir na casa dela, o que não agradou nada ao seu irmãozinho...o motivo? nem eu sei porque eles se odeiam... então a noite acaba com alas fazendo uma guerrinha de travesseiro e dormindo no chão mesmo. Carlo entra no quarto pra supervisionar e vê as duas com dois sacos de cormir no chão e ainda dormindo em cima da cama toda desageitada e descobertas, então ele pega uma coberta pra cada uma, as cobre e da um beijo na testa de Miwako e vai pra porta.

Carlo: Essas duas não tem jeito mesmo fazer o que..

Depois destas palavras ele sussurou da porta um 'boa noite' baixinho, fechou a porta e pro para seu quarto dormir.

-----------------------------------

ALELUIA MEU POVINHO! xX esse capítulo tava um porre de escrever, e ainda to com provas e etc etc etc --' nem sei quando o próximo capítulo sai ;-;' bom é isso \o\ 


	4. Tragédia

Duas semanas depois daquele dia era aniversário de Miwako. Ela havia acordado cedo e foi para a cozinha fazer seu 'café da manhã de aniversário'. Como? Ela disse para o chef que sempre iria fazer o café da manhã para todos no dia de seu aniversário. Ela arrumara a mesa com uma toalha lilás, colocou um pires e uma xícara em cada lugar. Depois trouxe um bule com chá verde com menta, um com café e uma jarra de suco de pêssego, trouxe também panquecas americanas, umas jarrinhas com calda, frutas, bisoitos, pães e tudo o que se tem direito, então enquanto ela estava na cozinha os cavaleiros vieram.

Milo: Orra! Mais os criados capricharam hoje viu! o.o

MdM: -diz olhando pro calendário que marcava 05 de julho com uma estrela vermelha em volta- Não foram os criados. Hoje é um dia especial, então quem fez o café da manhã foi uma pessoa especial também

Deba: E então? quem foi? oo

Todos de voltam para a figura humana de cabelos acinzentados chamada Miwako que vestia tipo um vestido preto e branco dessas criadas de anime :D trazendo potinhos com manteiga, geléia e tal e colocando na mesa.

Miwako: Bom dia -sua voz soara rouca e ela disfarçara um pouco para que ninguém reparasse- Sentem-se hoje eu serviei o café para vocês.

MdM: -andou lentamente, e sem ela perceber a abraçou por trás e escorou a cabeça em seu obro e ficou cheirando seu pescoço e seus cabelos- hmmm...menta...e morango n.n

Todos: -meio constrangidos com a cena e Shura e Milo com raiva- o.O' ¬¬'

Miwako: Carlo x.x'

MdM: Foi mal -solta ela- Mais você vai servir café a vírgula.

Miwako: Eu faço isso sempre no meu aniversário! -acabara deixando escapar o seu aniversário e todos vieram lhe dar os parabéns-

Mu: Miwako, poderia ter nos dito que hoje é seu aniversário, assim teríamos comprado algo pra você!

Miwako: Porque não era preciso! Estar com as pessoas que eu gosto já é ótimo

Todos ficaram comovidos com a carinha inocente e fofa que ela fez dizendo que não precisava de nada. Sentaram na mesa e tomaram café todos juntos, conversaram sobre tudo e era dia de Milo e Shura levarem a pequenina para a escola. Como sempre as malas ficavam com inveja já que eles a acompanhavam até a sala que ela ficava com Mizu e Anne.

Anne: Feeliz aniversário! \òó/ -da um abraço e um presente para a amiga que abre sorridentemente-

Miwako: Waaaa - uma camisete n.n com as minhas iniciais bordadas nas mangas 8D arigatou Anne -abraça ela também-

Mizu: Ahh também quero dar algo pra Miwako-chan! çç' -entrega um pacotinho prateado à ela-

Miwako: arigatou, Mizu-san -ela abriu o pacotinho e tirou de lá um par de brincos dourados de crucifixos. Waaa eu procurei isso por todos os cantos! çç" arigatou Mizuuu

Mizu: ;D de nada -

O dia ocorreu normalmente, ou quase...já que ela caira da escada e desmaiara, então fora levada ao hospital, e estava em estado crítico.

Miwako: -acordando na cama do hospital- aonde estou? -

MdM: -sentado ao lado dela junto com Anne e Mizu- no hospital, meu bem. Como se sente?

Miwako: Com vontade de chorar. -disse ela calmamente-

Mizu não conseguiu aguentar e começou a chorar no ombro de Anne, que a abraçou.

Mizu: Eu não quero! Miwako-chan! você não pode! çç

Anne: Isso! Seja forte! resista! Você acabou de fazer 15 anos! Não pode!

Miwako: Eu acho que não posso mais, eu sinto muito. Já fiz vocês sofrerem demais por minha causa.

MdM: então imagine o quanto a gente vai sofrer sem você! -começa a cair lágrimas dos olhos dele(gente, dá pra imaginar o MdM chorando? o.O")-

Eles ficaram conversando civilizadamente por mais umas duas horas até que ela dormiu...e eles esperaram mais 2 horas já que em hospitais ela não consegue dormir mais do que isso. Então Mizu olha para aquele aparelho que se ve as batidas do coração, aperta o ombro de Anne e fica olhando aterrorizada para o objeto.

Mizu: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO -começa a chorar nos braços de Anne-

Anne: -chorando também- Ela foi para um lugar melhor, Mizu-chan E la vai sempre estar cuidando da gente, ela irá sempre nos visitar em nossos sonhos eu espero -começa a chorar mais-

Nisso MdM sai do quardo com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas para fora, e quando seus amigos o viram perceberam logo: ela havia morrido.

-  
Socorro! vocês vão me matar Eu acho que vou ser escritora de tragédia, até eu me assustei com o que eu escrevi, mas eu queria acabar logo com essa fic. Sinto muito não tive escolha çç' esse último capítulo ficou muito trágico até eu chorei um pouquinho agora enquanto escrevia. Então essa fic está encerrada, ficou meio frouxa(meioo?¬¬') ok, ficou muito ruim çç" Mas espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada por leram(se é que leram né ;P) 


End file.
